Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: Summary inside. Naruto and Sasuke [oneshot]


**Title**: Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any if the Characters.

**Summary**: This happened when Naruto and Sasuke were practicing on focusing their chakra and they decided to go back to Inari's house. What really happened in that moment of time when they were left alone? Yaoi, Characters may be a little ooc. Sorry.

"Naruto lets go back." Sasuke called over to his friend from the top of the tree.

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face.

They both jumped down from the tees with swift and silent motion. Both showing signs of exhaustion hit the ground panting from using too much chakra.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He watched his chest move up and down from his excessive panting. Naruto noticed that his chest was starting move slower and slower until it was to the point he couldn't see the movement of his unknown lovers beautiful body.

Naruto thought to himself "Sasuke sure does look great. The sweat that trickles down his face and glistens in the moon makes his flawless face look even more perfect."

Naruto felt himself starting to blush but didn't stop staring at Sasuke for he was to perfect a creature to stop staring at.

His blissful thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke caught him staring and blushing at him.

In an annoyed voice he asked Naruto "What the hell are you staring at and why are you blushing?"

Naruto said stupidly and non-convincing "Nothing!" And on top of that he puts on this dumb ass smile which makes even more suspicious.

Under his voice Sasuke said "Naruto is such a loser" Then Sasuke looked over at Naruto and noticed how the light of the full moon that was peaking through the trees complimented Naruto's tan face. He felt himself getting out of control and looked down to see something peaking through his pants. He quickly turned his back to Naruto so that he could see what was growing larger by the second within his pants. Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke's action through the corner of his eye. He wondered why he had turned away from him. He realized that something was beginning to grow out of his pants before he turned around.

They both had some type of longing for each other but were either to proud or stubborn to admit it.

Given the time and place Naruto decided to take advantage it. He slowly crept up behind Sasuke and slipped his arms around his narrow waist. Sasuke could feel Naruto's shaft growing larger as he held him close forcing it the push into his back. This only made Sasuke grow harder now. He smiled to himself like he was waiting for this moment ever they wee in the academy.

Naruto grinned and looked down to see Sasuke's staff poking through his pants. He started to nibble at Sasuke's ear never letting go of Sasuke's waist. Sasuke let out a small moan as Naruto moved from his ear to his neck.

Naruto let his grip loosen as he began to feel Sasuke melt into his kiss o his neck. Sasuke took advantage of this and turned around to take Naruto by surprise. He had him in a passionate kiss that revealed all of his feelings for Naruto. Naruto, weak in the knees, pushed Sasuke away with little the movement he had left.

He thought to himself "Damn Sasuke with that kiss it felt like he temporarily paralyzed me!"

Naruto moved back into Sasuke's rang which gave Sasuke the chance to paralyze Naruto again and start the actual fun. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and had him I a kiss that could never end. Sasuke bit the bottom of Naruto's lip wanting to gain entrance into his mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke invade his warm, wet cavern. Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth with tongue not wanting to miss the tiniest detail of his new over. Their tongues started clashing and were at war with each other wanting to gain control over the other. Sasuke let Naruto win. Since Naruto was so caught up in the kiss Sasuke took off his shirt cutting the kiss off for a short second but they were lip locked again after both shirts had been removed rather quickly. Sasuke broke the kiss and moved down Naruto's small yet muscular body. He stopped to lay with Naruto's nipples. He started to suck on the right one while he messaged little circles around the left one causing Naruto to moan.

Naruto felt Sasuke grin against his skin and said "You sneaky little bastard. You love to torture your prey before you pounce."

Sasuke moved farther down Naruto to answer his question. He pulled down Naruto's pants revealing his hard member. Quite shocked at how big Naruto was he started to lick his length and the pre cum that had slipped down the sides of it. It wasn't long when Naruto started to beg Sasuke to take him fully in his mouth. Sasuke finally answered Naruto plea after taking his tongue and licking the tip of Naruto's staff. He didn't take long when Sasuke was sucking hard on Naruto's member. Naruto was moaning his loudest as he felt his climax coming on. Out of no where not even warning Naruto, Sasuke shoved a finger up his entrance causing Naruto to scream with pain and pleasure. Naruto tried to warn Sasuke to get ff of him before he released into him but Sasuke only kept his pace and shoved another finger up Naruto's entrance.

Naruto still yelling at the top of his lunges called out Sasuke's name over and over. Sasuke shoved one more finger up Naruto just to make he was loose enough without hurting him. Then Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and started to pump along with his rhythm. Naruto felt another orgasm coming as Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto and placed his neglected member over Naruto's entrance. Naruto released him self on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear "Are you ready? This might hurt a little." Naruto nodded his head and waited for the pain and pleasure he was about to receive from Sasuke. Sasuke, with swift motion, thrusted into Naruto. With little pain Naruto panted his lover's name. Sasuke started to move faster causing Naruto to yell louder. Sasuke felt his climax coming and picked up the pace. He released himself in Naruto and collapsed next to him. Naruto wasn't ready for it to be done. He finally got a chance to play in Sasuke's twisted little game. Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's throbbing rod and started to massage it ever so right making Sasuke moan. With the little energy Sasuke had left he took the hit and did the same thing as Naruto. They both released on each others hands and collapsed next to each other.

Naruto fell asleep first and Sasuke thought to himself "How lucky am I? He looks so peaceful when he's sleep. I wish we could stay like this for ever." Sasuke then drifted off to sleep for short time.

Sasuke woke up from his nap to find Naruto snoring loudly next to him. He didn't want to disturb him but he had to or else Kakashi and Sakura would be out looking for them soon. Sasuke shook Naruto to wake him and told him to get dressed. Naruto grumpily got up and followed Sasuke's orders.

He told Sasuke "I'm not going to keep following your every order." Sasuke replied "Whatever loser. If you want something from me then you will do as I say." Naruto only growled low in his throat knowing Sasuke wasn't lying. They waked back to the house fine but before they got into view they started acting like they were worn out by using too much chakra. Naruto threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder to make it more convincing. They limped into the house never telling a soul what had really happened between them. But knowing Kakashi he knew and never said a word. He thought "They would tell him when they were ready but for now just let them be."

Everyone acted like nothing changed and the two of them went on being rivals in public but lovers in secret.


End file.
